


We Shall Meet Again

by jolliapplegirl



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodyguard, Friendship, High School, Humor, Other, Partnership, Schoolboys, Violence, descendents, school girl, unlikely partnership
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolliapplegirl/pseuds/jolliapplegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Descendants of the infamous Mugen, Jin and Fuu meet in modern day Japan and raise some hell. Together once more, they must survive the strange situations they fall into and each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic from Fanfiction . net

"A long time ago, in japans edo period, three individual met by chance and started on a journey. Even as they grew to become good friend, in the end, they went their separate ways. Not many people know of this tale but we, the descendents of one of those individuals, know the truth. They went up against –"A bell went off. The elderly woman who sat at her kichen table turned to the young girl retrieving some toast from the toaster.

"Fubuki Tasumi!" She scolded, glaring at the girl who only just turned around for the first time in 15 minutes. "Were you listening to me?" The sixteen year old girl, looking not even a little guilty for ignoring her grandmother, shook her head. As the older woman seethed, Fubuki took a bite out her toast.

"I've heard this story a thousand times since I was a kid, Grandma." She said with her mouth full. She swallowed. "I know about my ancestor, Fuu, who hired two guys named Mugen and Jin to help her find her father, the samurai who smells of sunflowers. I know that they fought against the edo period government and beat them. I know all of that because you've told me already!" Fubuki slammed her hand down on the table. "My only question is why you insist on telling me this every day. Before, you'd only retell the story every month or so but lately you've been doing this every time you see me. Are you planning something?"

The woman, Minami Tasumi of sixty years of age stared blankly at her granddaughter. Did she have a plan? Oh yes she did but she couldn't tell Fubuki that. So what else could she do but push the girl out the door before she realized her plan.

"Have a nice day at that new school of yours, Fubuki!" Was all that the elderly woman said before she slammed the front door in shocked Fubuki's face? The young girl stood there for a while, her suspicions doubling. In the end she just sighed and turned to go to school.

Fubuki had been living with her grandmother for almost all her life. Her mother died when she was very young and her father, a big shot CEO, was too busy to raise his young daughter so he dumped her on his own mother. She hadn't seen him since her twelfth birthday when he came with her first and last birthday present. Some Chinese hair pins. The same ones she wore now. They were beautiful. They were flower shaped but Fubuki had no clue what kind they were nor did she want to know.

The street was as quiet as any street. There were cars, children and birds trying their best to make noise. Usually this would annoy people, but Fubuki loved her neighborhood. It was relatively safe. Plus, she thought looking up at the sky. The day was beautiful. Fubuki heard shouts and the sound of footsteps but she thought they were far off. She thought she heard someone dash past her but when she turned there was no one there. Deciding to ignore it, she turned to walk but was knocked over by some mysterious boy.

"Ow, that hurt." A boy said. He was leaning on her back, their faces close together. Fubuki jumped back, embarrassed to be that close to a handsome boy. And he was handsome. He had long black hair tied pulled back into a ponytail. They looked to be the same age. The sun reflected off the glasses he wore so she couldn't tell what his eye color was. She could, however, feel his gaze on her. Checking her out like she was some specimen.

"What are you looking at, weirdo!" Fubuki cried trying to cover herself with her hands. Was this guy a pervert?

"What? Weirdo?" The boy seemed confused. "I'm not weirdo, I'm Ichirou Enshirou. I don't know any weirdo's. I was looking for a bastard but I don't think that makes him weird. I hate him though. "Fubuki sat there, staring at the man who continued to babble about random things that he didn't understand. The man seemed to be perpetually confused.

"Um… hi, Ichirou. I'm Fubuki Kasumi. And yes, you are weird. Very much so." Fubuki said getting up. She had to clean the dust off her new uniform. "You kept staring at me, without even say sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" He asked, obviously not seeing anything wrong with knocking a girl over. Fubuki's eye twitched.

"For what? You bumped into me and made me fall over. I don't know what you were running from, but that's no excuse to hit me." Fubuki said thought clenched teeth.

"That's not what happened." Ichirou muttered, not even looking up. He was picking up the stuff from his bag. Textbooks, notebooks and a bunch of other school stuff. So he was a student. Fubuki didn't know why but that made her worry for some reason.

"Then why don't you tell me what happened since I'm wrong?" She suggested, looking down at him. Brown eyes behind his glasses looked up at her. Something snapped in her. Not in the bad way though. It was like, déjà vu. She almost felt like she knew this guy but they had never met. "W-well!" She forced out even as unfamiliar feelings swelled in her chest.

"What happened is that you got in my way." He said. The almost joyful feeling died as soon as rage started to boil with her. Still, he continued. "I was chasing after that bastard after he tried to fight me. I don't know why he ran, but I went after him. He ran pass you but you probably didn't see him. Had you not been there, staring up at the sky like some kind of idiot, I would have gotten him this time. So I did nothing wrong."

Fubuki had been standing there, silently fuming. "Oh, really? It's my fault?" She growled, her hands clenched around her bag handle.

Ichirou nodded, muttering, "Exactly." Fubuki lifted her bag above her head and brought it down as hard as she could so that she could onto Ichirou's lowered head.

"Jerk!" She shouted as she made a connection.


	2. Chapter 2

Fubuki walked ahead to school. She had bumped into some guys but just kept walking even as they yelled at her. Usually, she'd yell back but after all that drama with Ichirou, she was too tired to do so. The guy was too much. She turned her head and glared at said boy.

Ichirou briskly walked behind with his eyes straight forward. He'd been there for a long while. If she turned left, he'd turn left. If she took a shortcut, so did he. The man must have been following her.

"Stop following me around, you creep!" She shouted as she spun around. Ichirou stopped.

"I thought I told you. I'm Ichirou, not some creep." Ichirou claimed, totally ignoring the first part of Fubuki's sentence. He shook his head mournfully. "I guess you are confused. It can't be helped, I suppose."

A vein popped on Fubuki's forehead. "I'm not the confused one here, dumbass." She snarled. She held up a hand just as he was about to say he wasn't a dumbass but was Ichirou. " ** _Listen._** " She emphasized. "I'm asking you a question. Why have you been following me?" Fubuki was trying to calm down but with this guy, it was hard to keep a cool head.

"I wasn't following you." He denied, walking forward to her side. "We seem to be going in the same direction. In fact, I actually thought you were following me. Like some creepy stalker girl."

Fubuki's eye twitched. She wanted to yell but she was determined to stay calm this time. "How the hell could I be following YOU, if I was walking ahead of you? It's not possible for me to know where you're going if I don't know anything about you."

Ichirou was silent for a time and started walking. Fubuki was a bit surprised. She had thought he would say some stupid crap about it being perfectly possible to follow someone from in front of them, just so he could annoy her. Now he was walking away. Fubuki slowly smiled. She had finally won against this stubborn mule. Fubuki felt like pumping her fist in the air and crying out for joy. She had finally shut the man up.

"Aw, are you embarrassed to be wrong, Ichi-Chan!" She teased from a foot away. She saw his body tense at the nickname. Thinking she might get to see him embarrassed, she walked up behind him. But as soon as she got close, he started walking again. She had to run to catch up to him but she eventually caught his shoulder. "Gotcha!"

He turned his head to her. "Now you're following me." Fubuki stopped, staring incredulously at the teens back as he started walking again. She couldn't believe what he'd just pulled. He knew she was right so he made his point true. Forced it even. His I'm-wrong-so-I'm-going-to-walk-away thing was a ruse to trick her.

"Bastard." She whispered under her breath since she didn't want to hear him introduce himself to her for not calling him by his name. Again. Fubuki was so pissed, she wanted to throw her bag at the guy but though better of it. Especially when she felt her wrist tingle with pain. She squeezed it to help with the pain and walked up to him again. He looked down at her.

"I'm guessing your wrist still hurts from before?" He asked, almost sounding like he cared. Almost.

"What do you think?" She asked. Ichirou stared blankly at her, with his usual expressionless face. "Oh, right. I'm talking to you. Yes, my wrist still hurts. You could apologize for that, you know. That really hurt!" Fubuki said. She knew she was whining but still! She had tried to hit him with her bag before but before it could connect, the guy had turned, grabbed her wrist and twisted it till she cried out. At which point he let her go and stared at her as she nursed her bruised wrist.

"Why should I apologize? You attacked me." He said. Fubuki flinched at the truth of his words but he didn't stop. "If anything, you should apologize to me. I was minding my own business when a certain woman tried to hit me over the head when my back was turned." Ichirou shrugged his shoulder and shook his head, saying. "How dishonorable you are, Fubuki."

"Shut up!" She screamed as he walked ahead with a smirk on his face. She pointed a finger at him. "And who said you could call me 'Fubuki' so casually! We have only just met and you should call me Kasumi-san!"

"Again, you started it." He said turning the corner. The guy had a point, Fubuki thought begrudgingly, recalling her words before. 'Ichi-Chan'. It still made her laugh a bit. Fubuki ran to catch up to him. "By the way, Fubuki, where are you going right now?" The sudden question took her by surprise.

"Birin High school. You're a student too, right?" Ichirou nodded. "I'm going to be a first year there. What about you?" They had reached the school gate by this time. The school sign looked like crap but Fubuki thought nothing of it, hoping that her worrying was unnecessary. It didn't help when Ichirou blocked her view of the school itself.

"… All I can say to you, Fubuki, is this." He placed both his hands on her shoulders and stared into her eyes like someone about to deal some bad news would. "Good luck to you." Then he turned and walked into school gates with his head held high. There were some shouts, the sounds of fist hitting faces and thuds. She could have sworn she saw a tooth fly out.

Despite every fiber of her being telling her to run away and forget about this unseen place, she took several steps and took her first look at her new high school.

What she saw was horrifying.

Thugs and punks of every shape and size funneled their way into the near condemned looking school building. The windows were broken or cracked. The walls were covered in graffiti and the school itself had a 'enter at your own risk' aura about it.

The place was a delinquent school. Not only that but it seemed that she was the only girl student there. Fubuki could have and probably should have run at this point. Any other girl would. But Fubuki wasn't the type to run. She was a fighter and right now she fought her fear.

She took her first step into Biren High school, and her new life began.


	3. Chapter 3

Fubuki sat in the principal's office with her legs together and her back straight. To say she was anxious was an understatement. She was scared witless. Just on the way to the office alone, she nearly cornered by three large guys. God help her if she tried getting to class.

"I'm sorry, sir." Fubuki said, with her head facing the floor. "C-could you repeat that?" She asked, staring at the man before. The principal, a surprisingly sweet looking man in his 40's, tilted his head to the side. He must be wondering what Fubuki was confused about.

"I said that because you're new here and practically defenseless, you should ask someone to protect you here." The man repeated, with sweet smile in place. "That's the only way I can imagine you being safe here at Birin High school." A vein popped on Fubuki's forehead with the older man every other word.

Finally, Fubuki jumped up from her chair. "Not that!" she shouted. "The other part! The part about me staying here for an entire year!" The man pondered this for a minute trying to recall when he'd said that. Oh, right! At the beginning.

"Oh, that!" The man exclaimed, waving her anger off. "Yes, I'm sorry, Kasumi-san, but transfers can't be conducted anymore. If you want to transfer, you'll have to do it over the summer. You will have to wait until next year." He explained.

"But it's the beginning of the year!" she cried, near desperate. "Why do I have to wait an entire year to get out of this place? Can't I just leave?" She pleaded, he hands clamped together like a beggar.

"I'm sorry but no." The man stated with a finality that made it hard to respond. The smile was still in place but his eyes told Fubuki that the matter was closed. "But don't worry. Being a student at Biren High school isn't so bad. Just dangerous. That's why I suggest getting some body guards." The man offered, getting up from his chair. The man was surprisingly tall. For some reason, Funuki had expected him to be shorter. She backed up a step as he drew near. "We have many strong students. Akihiko Ryukyu, Sachiro-"

"W-wait a sec." Fubuki interrupted. "Are you saying there's a guy whose last name is Ryukyu?" She asked, frowning. The principal nodded. "Wasn't that edo Okinawa or something??"

"Ah, you know your history, don't you, Kasumi-san?" The man retorted, chuckling. Fubuki didn't share the laugh. She had had this stuff drilled into her head since she was a child, so yes. She knew quite a bit about Japanese history. Still, the principal continued on. "Either way, don't ask me about that. I don't know why they took that name. Ryῡkyῡ is no more now so I don't question it. Now that I think about it, you might not want to talk to that guy, actually. He's very dangerous and -" The man warned but Fubuki was in a world of her own.

"Akihiko…" She sighed, blushing. "What an elegant name. He must be a prince among these thugs." She turned the principal. "Right?" 

The principal thought about it for a second, made a weird disgusted face and shook his head. "Actually, despite his peaceful name, Akihiko is-"

"No matter!" Fubuki shouted. "I will find my prince among these thugs." Then she skipped out of the office faster than anything the older man had ever seen.

"…Well," he started, walking back to his chair. "that girl is definitely interesting. Plus, if she runs that fast to talk to a boy, she might break the sound barrier running from these thugs." He relaxed in his chair closed his eyes. With a sigh, he fell asleep.

On the other hand Fubuki was anything but relaxed. She had been skipping joyfully, hoping to find her Akihiko somewhere. She imagined him as a strong, handsome man with kind eyes and a beautiful smile. She was so engrossed in her fantasies, she failed to see the person walking up the hall in her way.

They collided and both fell to the ground with a thud. The man before was big ugly and mad as hell. Fubuki tried to crawl away but the man just grabbed her leg and pulled her back.

"Where the hell do you think you're going', girly?" The man snarled, shadows making look a lot less human than normal. Fubuki was scared stiff and had no way of getting away

"Oi!"Someone growled. They stood behind her. "What the hell are you two doing on the floor in the middle of the hall."Fubuki saw the man pale before her. His grip on her leg loosened enough so that she could pull her leg away.

"Im sorry, Mugen-sama!" the student groveled, his head on the dirty floor as he bowed to the boy behind her. "I won't get in your way pleaded The man in front of her got up and ran away.

"Wow!"Fubuki exclaimed. "That was amazing! That guy was huge and you scared him off like he was nothing." She turned to admire her savor but was shocked by what she saw.

This guy didn't even look like a student. His hair was wild and all over the place. His face was rough and he looked more like a beast than the last guy. Heck, he barely carried himself like a human being, slouched like a slob and cocking his head like a beast who had caught scent of prey. But he wore the same uniform Ichirou wore. That meant he was also a student. Just great.

"Uh, t-thank you, kind sir." She said uneasily. The man was staring down at her in the weirdest way. Fubuki got up and saw that guy was taller than her too. _Why can't scary guys be short!_ She thought.

"The names Mugen." The guy said, cocking his head as he looked at her up and down. Just like Ichirou had done.

"Do you need something?" She demanded, covering her chest with her arms. Mugen shook his head, looking out the window somewhat disappointedly.

"Naw. I saved you in hopes that you'd be packing more than an A-cup but apparently that's all you have." He grumbled. The guy didn't even try to hide the disgust on his face. Fubuki's anger rose.

"I'll have you know I am a C-cup, you bastard!" She shouted before she could stop herself. Her words echoed across the hall. Her confession caught the attention of every other student in the hall, their silence telling her full well that they had heard her. Fubuki's face burned as she heard the other students whispering among themselves.

"That's a c-cup?"

"It really doesn't look it."

"Do you think she's lying?"

"Why not check? She alone."

"We can't now, since she's with Mugen-sama."

Whoever this Mugen guy was, he was feared. He didn't look that young though. He looked considerably older than her. The only thing to add to her embarrassment over yelling out such private things and the fear of getting attacked later, was Mugen laughing at her.

"Wow, you really are some kind of idiot." He muttered, smirking at her. "Yelling out your bust size in a school of delinquent's. Yeah, I'm sure that will help you later." Mugan laughed, spinning on his heel and walking away. That's when she noticed that he wasn't even wearing regular shoes, but clogs. That clack clack sound was the soundtrack of her embarrassment.

So Fubuki stood there, alone in the hall, shocked. Today was turning out to be horrible. She hadn't even gotten into her first period class and she already was known as the c-cup girl. To make matters worse, she might have to deal with students like Mugen and Ichirou. That was the worst part.

Fubuki threw he head back and shouted at the top of her lungs to the ceiling. "I freaking hate this place!" One could say that the windows shook at her yell.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 The morning got worse when she saw that the jerk, Mugen, was in her homeroom class. He even had the gall to wave at her and calls out a 'Yo' when she walked in. Although he was lounging at his desk, Fubuki noticed how everyone around him was calm; like they thought moving would incite him into rage. Apparently, he was the leader here. Awesome.

Fubuki sighed as the teacher told her to introduce herself to the class. She looked at him in disbelief. Did the man honestly think anyone would be listening? He just shrugged and insisted she do so anyway. So she did.

"My name is Fubuki Tasumi and it's nice to meet you all." She said with as much enthusiasm as a death row inmate waiting execution.

"C-cup Fubuki that looks like an A-cup." Mugen cut in, still lounging. Everyone either laughed at the joke or leered to see if it was true. Fubuki's eye twitched but she decided to ignore him and the class.

She continued. "My interests include-"

"Yelling out your bra size." Mugen finished for her. Again, laughter. A vein popped up but she still had a smile pasted on her face. She refused to let this guy get the better of her.

"Actually, my interests are in cooking and-" She started to say. Just as Mugen was opening his mouth to say something, Fubuki cut him off and pointed at him. "Don't say a thing, you rabid dog!" She shouted.

The room was quiet. No one moved. Fubuki, still pointing at Mugen, immediately regretted her words. Because from what she saw from the classes unified expression, she just made a huge mistake. Despite that, Mugen didn't look mad at all. His expression was a mix of surprise and indifference, like he wasn't used to being yelled at.

The one to end the long silence was the teacher clearing his throat. "Um, Tasumi-san?" She turned to him stiffly. "I'm very sorry but…."

"But?" She pushed, wondering why the man was sorry.

"Your seat is… next to Ak-Mugen." He stated, pointing to the empty desk next to the lounging rabid dog. "So… Sorry."

Fubuki's eye twitched. This day was turning out badly. With a forlorn sigh, she walked to her desk, her steps heavy like they were her last ones. She sat down with no trouble and dared to look across the way at Mugen. He didn't look at her at all and still held the indifferent expression, except I had a violent undertone. Like a dog waiting for a chance to scare its prey.

Hours later, at lunch, Fubuki still felt scared, except it wasn't because of Mugen. In between each class period a bunch of guys would come up to her and bother her. It wasn't too bad. Some dirty comments here, and grab there, but nothing overly perverted. Despite that, she knew it could be worse.

The weird thing was the fact that Mugen had been watching each time it happened. He didn't look concerned at all. If nothing else, he looked bored. At least until now, as he stood in front of her as she tried to leave the classroom.

"What do you want?" She demanded, too annoyed, scared and hungry to be held up. She had a bunch of bento boxes and she was planning on eating them all in the little time she had. "I'm hungry and I want to be alone so I can eat."

Mugen looked past her and leaned in close to her ear. "You know those guys are just going to follow you and possibly rape you, right?" He asked, still looking unconcerned. Fubuki looked back into the room and sure enough, the guys who had been bothering her were watching her still. She shuddered.

"W-what do you care?" She retorted, turning back to Mugen. "It's not like you really care."

"You're right, I don't." He agreed with no shame. Fubuki glared at him as he continued. "But, if you want, I could beat them up for you." He offered, still looking sinister. Her eyes narrowed.

"We both know you're not doing this out of the kindness of your heart." She stated, earning a nonchalant shrug from Mugen. "So what do you want?" He rubbed his chin, obviously thinking he won with her. Then he held up three fingers.

"Three weeks worth of lunch from you, including today." He said, leering at her lunch. "I've smelled those all day and I had to have a taste." Fubuki sighed, long and hard.

"That's what you want?" She asked. He nodded. "My well being is only worth three weeks of lunch?"

"Actually, I think indulgent for just a day's worth of protection but still…"

"It's only for a day?!" She cried, shocked by his uncaring response. She ended up saying it louder than expect, earning the entire classes gaze. She looked away, blushing. Damn him! "Rabid dog! I-"

"Hey, Mugen-sama?" Fubuki turned to see one of the guys, this somewhat rich guy who turned out to be the ring leader of the bunch who had been bothering her, standing behind them. "If you're done with Fubuki-chan, I would like to hang out with her, if you don't mind." He asked, smiling oily.

Fubuki shuddered; freaked out that this ugly guy was the one bothering her. He reached for her hand and she dodged, moving away. Except there wasn't anywhere to go. Mugen stood in the doorway, blocking it with his lanky body and the ugly guy with his pack of thugs surrounded her. So she was stuck.

"Sure, why not?" Mugen replied, shocking Fubuki. She turned to him and saw him smiling (smirking) down at her. He even moved out of the way, beckoning them to move forward. "I have no reason to help her. I'm sure you'll treat her just fine."

"Huh?" Was all she could say as the thugs started to push her out the door, chuckling to themselves. "Huh! M-Mugen?!" She called, looking back at him. He had the gall to wave at her, smiling sweetly.

"Sorry, Fubuki, but I'm just rabid dog so I can't help but not want to get involved." He said. Her eye twitched. _Really?! He's insulted now of all times._ They had gotten her all the way to the end of the hall leading to the staircases, before she shouted.

"T-three months of lunch!" The hall was quiet and the thugs even stopped pushing her, confused by her declaration. Because of this, no one really noticed Mugen grinning savagely nor did they hear the clanking footsteps rushing toward them.

He dealt the nearest guy a flying jump kick to the back and kicked himself off the guy before he hit the ground. They all turned to him, shocked and scared.

"M-Mugen-sama?!" The ugly guy squeaked, ducking behind some guy. "I thought you were done with her."

"That was before three months of food came into the deal." He retorted, cracking his knuckles. His smile told his soon to be opponents that he was going to enjoy the fight. He took a step forward and the thugs took a step back. This made his grin grow. "Don't piss your pants now, bitches. I haven't even started yet."

The fight ensued, taking up the whole hallway. Fubuki moved out of the way, hiding on the stairs, and watched the fight. She knew what she'd done. The only way to get a rabid dog to do what you want was to offer it food as a reward. And a rabid dog he was. Mugen, if nothing else, enjoyed fighting, if his expression didn't tell it all. Anyone else would be scared. But she wasn't scared. If nothing else, she felt more of a déjà vu coming onto her again.

All of a sudden, she saw Mugen, same face and build, fighting in a wooden building of some kind, brandishing his katana wildly. He wore a red coat kind of thing and shorts, which, she was sure, felt out of place wherever they were. He was shouting something but she couldn't hear him over her own screams and the sound of furniture breaking under the weight of those he defeated.

As fast as it happened, the vision ended and she was back on the staircases, watching Mugen kick the thug's asses. She shook her head, trying to figure out what she just saw. She had very little time to think though. Someone, most likely the ugly guy, grabbed her from behind and held something sharp against her throat.

"D-don't move another muscle!" The guy shouted. Yep, it definitely was the ugly guy. "If you do anything else, and I'll cut her." Fubuki turned her fear filled eyes to Mugen who had finished off the last of the thugs. He raised an eyebrow and scratched his head.

"Sure, but only because I'm done already." He said, looking very comfortable around his bleeding, unconscious classmates.

Afterward, this fight would be called a massacre followed by a duel to the death. Why? Well, it's because….

"What is going on?" A voice called out, calm and cool as water. All eyes darted down the hall where the annoying guy, Ichirou, stood.

"I-Ichirou-kun?" Fubuki said, shocked to see the guy walking over the bodies of the fallen students like it was no big deal at all. Like it was as normal as brushing ones teeth. Something was fundamentally wrong with this place, Fubuki thought. But then, that's nothing new.

"Fubuki?" He now stood next to where the ugly guy and Fubuki stood. He took one look at her with a knife to her throat and just nodded. "Oh, you seem to be in a bit of trouble. Are you alright?" He asked casually.

Fubuki seethed. "Do I look alright, Baka!?" She shouted, pissed that the guy was so nonchalant about her being in danger. "There's a knife to my throat and it's only my first day." Ichirou opened his mouth to say something but she interrupted him with, "Don't start that 'I'm not whatever, I'm Ichirou' crap again or I will kick you."

"You cannot reach me." He said. Fubuki, pissed that he was questioning her still, tried to prove him wrong. Fruitlessly, she tried to kick him but she was indeed too far to reach him. After moments of failed attempts, she stopped, tired from the act.

"Enshirou-senpai-" The ugly guy started to say before Mugen, apparently tired of being ignored, decided to jump in, literally. He threw a punch at Ichirou, who dodged it and took up a stance.

"Oh, so you really did decide to show here again, you bastard." Mugen said, cracking his knuckles. "And here I thought I saw the last of you this morning."

Ichirou stared at Mugen for a minute. "You mean after you ran from our fight?" He asked, making Mugen seethe with anger. "If you'd like, we can finish what we started. I'm not too busy to hospitalize you today." He offered, crouching down into a stance, like he had a sword. That's when Fubuki saw it, a wooden kendo sword strapped to Ichirou's side. He has a sword?!

Mugen grinned savagely. "Anytime and anywhere, you arrogant bastard." He retorted, grabbing a broom lying in the hall and breaking off the end with his foot.

Ichirou, closed his eyes for a second to draw his sword. "Are you always this impulsive? Fine." He said. He charged at Mugen.

"Bring it, asshole." Mugen said, holding the broom stick like it was a sword. And then the battle began. They fought, striking at each other like they held real samurai swords and were determined to get a killing blow.

Fubuki sighed. Him too! What was up with these guys and fighting?

**Author's Note:**

> Jo, to my readers. I hope you enjoyed chapter one of We Will Meet Again. I loved Samurai Champloo and I had just thought of this. i imagine others have thought of this too but that cant be helped. I'd love to know what you think.


End file.
